


“You were on a date and you didn’t trust we could take care of our selves so you just dragged him along to scold us,”

by Broken_fangirl_2002



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_fangirl_2002/pseuds/Broken_fangirl_2002
Summary: Thomas is tired, Alastair is very tired, Matthew and James don't know how to be responsible,this might be better then what the description is, its short and sweet,
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	“You were on a date and you didn’t trust we could take care of our selves so you just dragged him along to scold us,”

Matthew and James had been told not to go out, Thomas had been placed in charge of the London inside for the time being and with some higher-ups from Idris visiting, and Thomas wanted to make sure that Matthew and James didn’t do anything to cause any trouble.

They were pretty good for the first week, but they had heard that some man was talking ill of Luice and Cordelia, something they had to address.

They only had to hope that Thomas wouldn’t catch them as they snuck back into Matthew’s room. They were never as lucky as that.

“Shit,” Matthew sighed as the flicker of a candle brushed over Matthew and James’ face.

“Rather late wouldn’t you say,” Thomas sighed, holding a lit candle as he stood in the middle of Matthew’s bedroom,

“Why is Alastair reading at my desk,” Matthew looked over to see Alastair seated comfortably in Matthew’s desk chair, and without looking up from his book, Alastair replies.

“Because my date felt like he had to come back to check up on you and then pace around when you weren’t here” he then flipped the page as if on cue.

“You both better have a good reason as to why you were both out,” Thomas placed his candle down and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You were on a date, and you didn’t trust we could take care of our selves, so you just dragged him along to scold us,” James tried to distract Thomas from what he was trying to do, which was scolding James and Matthew for sneaking out when Thomas and directly told them not to.

“Alastair is fine with it,” Thomas rolled his eyes,

“Oh yeah,” Matthew raised an eyebrow for Alastair to finally look up from his book.

“I don’t mind. He makes it up to me later,” Alastair shrugged off; James and Matthew hated the sound of that comment. Still, Alastair pressed forward “if you could just let him yell at you so we could go, It would be much appreciated.” then he was back in his book, his fingers running over the edge of the pages.

“Ah,” Matthew started to protest, but Thomas was ready for the attack.

After what felt like forever and maybe ten hundred pages in Alastairs much to a long book, Thomas was finished. As he walked over to the door, with Alastair lightly in tow, Thomas turned back to the two.

“Don’t fuck this up for me; I am not as lucky as you nor as confident as Anna,” they knew what Thomas meant.

By choosing to be with Alastair, Thomas would live a life in fear of what a mundane world could do if they ever caught him, and in fear of never being respected by the clave, in the truth that the clave wouldn’t respect his partner due to his race.

“Sorry,” Matthew and James mumbled. They had fucked up. They knew what this meant to Thomas, and they had gone against his request.

Thomas didn’t calm down when they exited the room. He was on the warpath, but at the moment, with no war to fight, only Alastair holding onto his hand following behind him.

Alastair was Thomas’ overtired boyfriend who really just needed a nap at all times, and he stuck his nose in a book because people couldn’t hurt him from behind there.

“Thomas,” Alastair stopped lightly tugging on Thomas' wrist as he kept Thomas hand in his but stopped in the hall, “Maybe a night out of the institute might be good for you,” Alastair suggested,

“Why?” Thoms turned back to him when he saw the nail marks on his own palms, the slight throbbing in his palms, as he looked back up at Alastair, he was worried, and there was a smear of what Thomas assumed was his blood on Alastair’s cheek “where would we go?”

“My mother and father are out of town. I am technically house sitting for them at the moment” Alastair took Thomas’s hand in his “you could be back here first thing; it would almost be as if no one knew that you had left.”

The thought was an intriguing night out of the insisted, but he surprisingly didn’t want to be back at the London intense first thing in the morning.

“I am sure that Charles will be here tomorrow morning; it’s not like the world would end if I didn’t show up at the break of dawn,” Thomas smiled, and with that, they left for the Carstairs home.

* * *

It wasn’t as if Thomas hadn’t seen Alastair’s bedroom before. It had just been a while with Alastair staying with him and Alastair being away travelling around on assignments.

Another trick by the clave they couldn’t control the Londoners as well as they once had, but they had the power to move people around, Alastair being moved around to do assignments almost every other month.

“You always look at this room like it’s nicer than it is,” Alastair mocks as he drops his coat on the back of his chair.

“Its nothing about it being nice or not; it’s just so you,” Thomas sighed, the way the books where placed all over the room, a scrap of paper hanging out of each it, a personal favourite book left of the bedside table with a few scraps of paper hanging out of the book.

“I barely decorated it, and I barely live in it,” Alastair shook his head,

“But that doesn’t seem to matter. Your matterisms are in everything in the room, whether you want them to be or not. “ Thomas shook his head, moving to kiss Alastair’s cheek, wrapping his arms around Alastair’s waist. “I’m sorry that I dragged you from our dinner to scold my friends,”

“I don’t mind,” Alastairs mumbled, moving his head back to see Thomas. For a moment, they stood in the quiet of Alastair's bedroom.

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed, kissing Alastair’s other cheek before speaking, “know that you can tell me off,”

“You keep reminding me,” Alastair moved to face Thomas, draping his hand over Thomas’s shoulders.

“And I will keep reminding you until you believe it to be true” Thomas pulled Alastair closer by the waistband of his pants.

“Your very sweet,” Alastair let out a small laugh.

“I adore you,” Thomas grinned, and Alastair dropped his head on Thomas’s shoulder,

“I love you,” Alastair mumbled into Thomas’s neck.

“I love you too,” Thomas said after a beat.

He did, he knew he had loved Alastair for a while, but he was always scared of confessing that, thinking of what Alastair might say, but once Alastair said it, Thomas knew he would never grow tired of telling Alastair how he loved him.

“Would you like tea? I know it’s rather late, but I’m not quite tired,” Alastair gently pulled back, grabbing Thomas' hand and leading him down to the kitchen.

Being hopelessly in love with another man in 1903 wasn’t easy, or a life Thomas would have wished on anyone, but he was glad it was his life in the little moments.


End file.
